


The Get-Together

by akuarose



Series: Boys and Their Nekos [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaos, Dirty questions, Drinking, F/F, Jokes, M/M, Nekos, Party, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Kuroo invites nekos and owners to a party and chaos happens.





	The Get-Together

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, i did my best to give all characters some screen time, but it was hard. I did my best ok?  
> aplogizes for being late in the series. College and work got the best of me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. This was a bit rushed at the end, but still. i did my best.

“Kuro no.”

“Kuro yes.”

“This is a bad idea and you know it.” Kenma deadpans.

“No it’s not. It’ll be great.” Kuro smiles, licking the envelope shut.

“No, someone, most likely Oikawa, will end up crying.”

Kuroo sighs. “I’m doing this. You’re going.”

~~

“Kaashi, Kaashi!” Bokuto yells, waving a piece of paper.

“I’m right here Bokuto.”

“Kuroo is having a party.” Bokuto exclaims, shoving the paper in his neko’s face.

“Well this is going to end badly.” Akaashi mutters.

~~

“The nerve of Kuro-chan to throw a party in a few days.” Oikawa scoffs, then scrambles for his phone. “I hope I can squeeze Iwa-Chan into the groomers.”

“I am not going to the groomers.” Iwaizumi snaps crossing his arms, glaring at Oikawa.

“But I want everyone to see how pretty your fur is!” Oikawa pouts.

Kyoutani leans against the kitchen counter, his invitation in hand. He glances at Yahaba. “We’re not going.”

“Like hell we are. Oikawa might do something stupid.” Yahaba argues.

“Fine.”

~~

“Gwah!!! We gotta go!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

“But Kageyama, it’ll be fun!” Hinata whines.

“I know dumbass.” Kageyama yells. “I never said we weren’t going!”

~~

“Semisemi, you could wear your new purple skirt.”

“No.”

“But your legs look so sexy in them.” Tendou smirks, trailing his fingers over Semi’s leg.

“I said no. We are going, but no skirt.” Semi states firmly.

“What if I wore one too?”

“NO!”

~~

“Would you like to go to the party?” Ushijima asks.

“I think it’ll be fun.” Shirabu replies.

“Then we shall go.”

~~

“Tsukki, can we go?”

“I guess.” Tsukishima answers.

“Ok Tsukki, try to contain your excitement.” Yamaguchi giggles.

~~

“Noya, would yo-“

“Yes.”

“I didn’t even fi-“

“I want to.”

Asahi sighs. “What am I going to do with you?”

~~

“Suga, Kuroo invited us to a party.”

Suga gasps. “Are my children going to be there?”

“Suga, they’re not your children.”

“But are _they_ going to be there?” Suga stresses.

“…yes…”

~~

“Will there be booze? Or is it bring your own?”

“Saeko, not everything is about beer.”

“Yes it is. You need to loosen up Aki.”

~~

“Yakkun! We’re going to a party.”

“Oh no.”

“What?” Lev asks, cocking his head.

“This is going to end badly.”

~~

“Well that’s weird.” Ukai mutters, reading the paper.

“What?” Takeda rests his shoulder on Ukai’s shoulder. “A party?”

“Yea, wasn’t expecting an invite. We hardly know the guy.”

~~

“Dude, bro, we got invited to party!” Terushima yells, holding the sheet to his nekos.

“Well this will be interesting.” Kazuma comments.

“I think it’ll be fun.” Takeharu says.

~~

“Bro.”

“Bro.”

“You think what I’m thinking?”

“If you’re thinking of planning pranks on Oikawa, then yes.”

“I knew I loved you for a reason.”

“You mean it wasn’t the sex?”

Mattsun and Makki wiggle their eyebrows at each other.

~~

“Chika! We got invited to a party.” Tanaka yells.

“Ryuu, I told you not to open my mail again!”

“But look. Even Kino and Nari got one.” He holds the other enveloped, opened as well.

“Stupid cat.”

~~

“Yachi, it seems Kuroo invited us to a party this weekend.” Kiyoko says.

“Kuroo is the one with the messy hair right?”

“That’s right. Would you like to go?”

“Yes!”

~~

Kuroo smiles proudly as he looks around the room. He reserved a nice big room for everyone. On one wall, tables are set up with drinks and light snacks. There are comfy couches lined up in a square and video games and flat screen tv. He has some cat toys and cat nip around too, just for some fun. He has his camera charged for tons of pictures. Kenma occupies one spot on a couch, one of Kuroo’s large hoodies on, playing his PSP.

“Kenma, you are putting that away once everyone shows up.”

“We’ll see.”

Kuroo sighs. He hears a voice behind him laughing and knows right away it’s Bokuto. Kuroo isn’t surprised he’s the first one here. Akaashi stands behind, already looking done with today. He gives a small greeting, then joins Kenma on the couch.

Slowly, everyone arrives and the noise increases. Kuroo has taken Kenma’s PSP away, Oikawa almost started a fight with Kageyama, Hinata has tripped three times, Kuroo lost count on how many tails were stepped on, Suga has hugged everyone at least twice, and it’s only been a half hour. Kuroo smiles. _Yeah, this was a great idea._ Ukai and Takeda showed up late, Saeko was challenging everybody to a drinking contest with Akiteru trying to control her, Terushima is showing off his tongue ring with a small shadow of Takeharu behind him, Yachi hides behind Kiyoko as just about everybody looks intimidating, Noya wrestles with Tanaka on the floor with a concerned Asahi and a very done Daichi. Tendou’s invasion of personal space almost gets him slapped many times until Semi pulls him away. Ushijima is sitting quietly at the table, talking to Shirabu, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita about plants. Tsukishima is avoiding everyone while Yamaguchi can’t control his grin.

Kuroo cuts the music, getting everyone’s attention. “Thank you all for coming. I just wanted to say have fun and if you break anything, you have to pay for it. I’m not rich.” He holds his glass up. “To friendship and love!”

Everyone cheers, half the group drinking. The party gets in full swing, with laughter and fun. Some of the guys decide to start with an arm wrestling contest, using a small end table that doesn’t seem very sturdy. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani start the first round. Of course, Iwaizumi wins against him, then against Kuroo and Makki. When Hinata asks for a challenge, looking at him with his big round eyes, Iwaizumi throws the match, smiling softly when Hinata awes in shock, then bragging to Kageyama.

“You let him win.” Oikawa says.

“Did you not see his face? I couldn’t say no.” Iwaizumi argues.

“It couldn’t have been that cute.”

“Hey Hinata, Oikawa agreed to teach you how to serve.” Iwaizumi calls out.

Hinata bounces to Oikawa, smiling, eyes wide and shining. “Really? You will?”

“I..well…yes.” He sighs out.

“Hear that Bakayama? The grand king is gunna teach him.”

Oikawa glances at Iwaizumi, grinning smugly. “Shut up.”

“My turn, my turn!” Bokuto exclaims. “Agasshiiii, do I get a good-luck kiss?”

“If you think that really works Bokuto, then fine.” Akaashi kisses his cheek.

Bokuto and Iwaizumi grab hands, Kuroo counting them off. For the first few minutes, their hands hardly move. They are evenly matched. Then, there’s a cracking noise. Before anyone can find the source, the end table collapses from the pressure. It’s silence, then the boys laugh.

When the laughter dies, Kuroo grips Iwaizumi and Bokuto’s shoulder tightly. “You two are paying for that.” He says in a stern tone, then walks off to find his neko.

Makki and Mattsun are telling embarrassing stories about Oikawa, who doesn’t realize what’s happening.

“…is a really ugly crier. Like, snot form his nose and his eyes get all red and puffy.” Mattsun laughs. Oikawa walks by at that moment.

“Mattsun! I’m not an ugly crier!”

“Yea you are!” Iwaizumi calls from his spot, picking up the broken table with Bokuto.

“Iwa-chan!”

“Oh I’m sorry Oikawa, did you come here looking for a good time?” Mattsun asks.

“But instead you’re feeling so attacked?” Makki finishes.

Oikawa groans and gets away from the duo. Ushijima is still talking about plants. Daichi, Asahi, Terushima, and Bobata are talking. Kenma is hanging with Hinata, who sits in Kageyama’s lap. Takeharu has taken a liking to Yaku and Suga. Lev is with Tendou, talking about manga. Semi is with Shirabu. Saeko is drunk at this point, along with Ukai, both refusing water. Takeda looks concerned and Akiteru has given up at this point. Tsukishima is stuck between Kuroo and Bokuto. Yamaguchi stays with Yachi and Kiyoko, talking quietly. Kuroo grins devilishly.

It's ten minutes later when it starts to get notices.

“Ok, who gave Suga catnip?” Daichi asks, trying to push Suga away, who is nuzzling Daichi’s face.

“Well that explains this.” Tsukishima points his thumb to Hinata, Tanaka, and Noya, all in cat form running around crazy. Yamaguchi is also cuddlier, rubbing against Tsukishima.

“Kuroo, did you have something to do with this?” Daichi asks, crossing his arms and glaring.

Kuroo grins. “Maybe.”

“Bro, you know Akaashi get crazy on catnip.” Bokuto complains. To prove his point, he reaches towards Akaashi, who hisses and swats his hand. “Even in human form, he’s touchy.”

Tendou is laughing uncontrollably with Semi trying to shut him up. Shirabu and Iwaizumi are trying to stay calm, which doesn’t help when Oikawa is waving cat toys in their faces with a shit eating grin on his face. Takeharu and Bobata are playing with Terushima. Ushijima doesn’t seem concerned. Saeko is on her back, staring at the ceiling, high as a kite. Takeda is trying to seduce Ukai, which is failing as he is horrible and Ukai is drunk. Yachi and Kiyoko are playing with a toy together. Kageyama seems confused by Hinata’s behavior. Kenma is hiding under the couch, swatting his paws and hissing whenever anyone walked by. Makki is high, poking Mattsun in the face and cooing. Asahi is trying catch Noya, which is pointless. Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita are watching. Kyoutani is glaring at Yahaba, who is kissing his cheek repeatedly. Kuroo laughs, watching the craziness unfold, enjoying every moment.

When the catnip wears off, most of the nekos fall asleep, leaving the owners to talk. Iwaizumi is awake, dealing with a sleeping Oikawa, who’s drooling on his shoulder. Mattsun takes pictures while Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. Kenma and Hinata are curled up sleeping and so is Yachi and Kiyoko. Noya and Tanaka are still running around. Suga is still a little high, but it’s wearing off. Ushijima is continuing his conversation about plants with Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita.

“..cacti is an easy plant to take care of. They only need to be watered about every two weeks.”

“I should get some. Maybe Ryuu will stop trying to eat the plants.” Ennoshita chuckles.

“I’ve been wondering something.” Terushima says, interrupting. “How come you two don’t have a neko too?” He asks Narita and Kinoshita.

“Well, we live with Chikara and it feels like Ryuu is our neko too.” Narita explains.

“Well, if you want, you can have Takeharu.”

“NO!” Bobata yells, smacking Terushima in the shoulder.

“I was kidding!” Terushima grins, cowering as Bobata continues to hit Terushima.

On the other end, Mattsun and Makki are asking sexual questions.

“Who tops?”

“Daichi tops.” Suga answers with no shame.

“We haven’t gotten there yet, but Asahi would.” Noya answers proudly, with a red faced Asahi sputtering incoherent words.

“Tops in what?” Kageyama asks, innocent and confused.

Makki puts a hand on his shoulder, leaning in to whisper in his ears.

“Wha..why do you want to know that?” Kageyama sputters.

“We’re one be happy dysfunctional family Kags.”

“I’m not ansering your stupid question.” Iwaizumi states.

“We already know you top. Oikawa has no filter when drunk.” Makki smirks.

Akaashi has his hands over Bokuto’s mouth, keeping him from answering. Yahaba is threatening Kyoutani to say something if he doesn’t do him favors.

“Ok, now, what kinks does everyone have?”

“What’s a kink?” Kageyama asks.

“OK, party’s over!” Daichi announces. “No more sexual questions!”

There’s a few groans, but Daichi is right. It’s getting late. After waking and ushering everyone home, Kuroo flops on the couch with Kenma.

“That was a great idea.”

“I’m surprised no one cried.” Kenma comments.

“That’s just mean Kenma.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fear not, for i have more planned for this series. Just not sure when I'll get the fics on here, but please be patient.


End file.
